


Never Let Me Go?

by FrizzleNox



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, Firsts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: The first time Patrick and David hold hands in public. As told from each man's perspective.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Never Let Me Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my RA Discord family for sprinting with me. 
> 
> Thanks to justwaiting23 and lastchancecafe for betaing this work.

Patrick was cautious with David. The first time they held hands in public was a month into their relationship. 

They were in Elm Glen at the movie theatre, waiting in line to buy tickets. The ticket machines were down and there was only one ticket kiosk open. David was starting to fidget impatiently. Patrick had learned early on that David didn’t like to wait.

“David, can I touch you?” Patrick whispered. 

David responded with a smile and a nod. “Please.”

Patrick reached over and took David’s hand in his. He felt David relax into the touch. He smiled at the other man, leaning against him as their fingers touched. It was the first time they’d held hands in public, and Patrick hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

Patrick liked the way David’s hand felt in his. He liked David’s soft skin and the smooth metal rings on his fingers, they were a nice contrast to his calloused hands.

David squeezed his hand, smiling in approval, before bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Patrick’s hand. 

Patrick felt a jolt of electricity run through his body as David kissed him. He loved David’s stubble, the way it tickled the back of his hand. All doubts Patrick had about whether David liked him as much as he liked David were erased with the simple gesture. He felt wanted, needed. He liked the way that David’s tension seemed to release when they were together. 

He knew that David had been through a lot. David had called himself “damaged goods,” early in their relationship. He’d expressed concern that Patrick wouldn't want to be with him once he got to know the real David. Patrick felt himself liking David more, not less, every day.

He hated to see David on edge, nervous, anxious. David got that way often and Patrick wanted to do nothing more than to soothe him. He squeezed David’s hand any time he felt it starting to tense, he moved his arm so that the bare skin of his forearm rubbed against David’s soft sweater. 

Patrick liked that David’s hand stayed touching his for most of their time at the movie theatre, moving away only so that David could hand the usher their movie tickets and to open the box of M&Ms that he dumped into their large bucket of popcorn. 

He noticed that David’s hand seemed to find its way to his the rest of the night. Once they were back on the road to Schitt’s Creek, David placed his hand atop his on the center console, his palm pressing into the back of Patrick’s hand, his rings brushing against Patrick’s knuckles. 

“I like your hands, David.” Patrick smiled at the other man when they were stopped at a red light. He never would have thought before tonight how intimate simple hand-holding could be, he felt connected to David.

“Never let me go?” David whispered.

He felt a warmth spread through his body as he heard those words. Patrick knew in that moment just how much David needed him, how much David wanted to be with him, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Patrick brought their hands to his lips. “Never.” 

Patrick could get used to this.

\-----

David was cautious with Patrick. He knew that he was the first man that Patrick had ever kissed, the first man Patrick had ever dated. He sensed Patrick’s nerves when they were together in public, He knew Patrick wanted to show affection but he was worried about what others would think.

David liked how Patrick asked for permission before he did things with David for the first time, how he respected David’s personal boundaries. David liked that Patrick always asked before touching him, sometimes verbally, sometimes with his eyes, always waiting for a ‘yes’ or a nod of the head to touch David. He’d never been with someone who respected him so much, who read him so well, who wanted to take things slow. He liked that Patrick was always so calm, even when he was not.

David wasn’t good at waiting and started fidgeting as they waited to buy movie tickets. “David, can I touch you?” he heard Patrick whisper. 

He nodded a yes and gave the other man a smile of approval. “Please,” he whispered back.

David’s smile widened when Patrick slipped his hand into his and intertwined their fingers. They’d never held hands in public before and David was elated. He liked that Patrick leaned into him as their fingers touched, the way Patrick’s hand, calloused from years of playing baseball, felt in his. He liked how Patrick’s fingers intertwined with his own, palms pressed together. He gave Patrick a soft squeeze of approval and brought their hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Patrick’s hand. 

He ran his thumb over the back of Patrick’s hand, stroking it softly. He couldn’t keep his hands still. He didn’t want to let go. The touch was soothing to him. It made him feel connected, loved, wanted. It made him feel a little less like damaged goods. 

David pulled his hand away a few times, to pay for their popcorn, M&Ms, and soda, to give the usher their tickets, and to combine the M&Ms and popcorn, something that Patrick was intrigued by. “It’s the best,” David assured him, grabbing a bite. Otherwise, they were touching. David kept his fingers intertwined with Patrick’s, letting the other man’s fingers play with his rings, enjoying the feeling of Patrick’s rough hands against his soft flesh. 

He held Patrick’s hand tight, secretly scared that if he let go that Patrick would too, that Patrick wouldn’t want him and he’d be alone again. 

David let his hand rest against Patrick’s on the center console as he drove him back to the Motel. He laced their fingers together as they drove in silence. He liked touching Patrick.

“I like your hands David.” he heard Patrick say when they were stopped at a red light. 

He was surprised, he wasn’t used to being complimented on things so simple as his hands. He hoped Patrick was sincere, that he meant it. Patrick made him feel special and he knew then that he’d do anything to keep him in his life.

“Never let me go?” David whispered.

Patrick brought their hands to his lips. “Never.” 

David could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The Popcorn and M&Ms combo was inspired by a scene from Mr. Robot.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm having a blast writing this series.
> 
> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).


End file.
